herofandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Tatiana Cortez/Pure Good Removal Proposal: Penelope Pitstop
I gotta do this about the first Pure Good Removal Proposal for Cartoon series. What is the work? Wacky Races is an American animated televison series produced by Hanna-Barbera Productions. The series features 11 different cars racing against each other in various road rallies throughout North America, with each driver hoping to win the title of the "World's Wackiest Racer". According to Iwao Takamoto, Penelope was an afterthought in the development of Wacky Races. Joseph Barbera requested that a woman be added among the racers, so Takamoto and Jerry Eisenberg designed Penelope and her car in about two hours. The Perils of Penelope Pitstop, a spinoff from Wacky Races which features Penelope as the lead character, is set in the 1920s. Penelope is a traditional "damsel in distress" stock character as in the old serial The Perils of Pauline. Her catchphrase is "Help, help!" (spoken in an affected non-rhotic upper-class U.S. South accent, and pronounced "HAY-ULP"). She displays a curious combination of ingenuity and helplessness. She often figures out clever ways to get out of perils and is very athletic; if any sport happens to be mentioned, it is revealed that she was the women's champion in said sport in college. Nonetheless, when her nemesis the Hooded Claw, voiced by Paul Lynde (who, unknown to her, is her guardian Sylvester Sneekly) grabs her, she is somehow incapable of doing anything other than yelling for help. She will occasionally flee from his clutches, running in an unusual goose-stepping stride. Also in the background helping her out of her perils are the minuscule Ant Hill Mob and trusty old classic car Chuggaboom (which is actually based on another team from Wacky Races). Who is she? Penelope Penny Pitstop or Pretty Penny is a main protagonist and she had crush on Peter Perfect. She is the wife of Peter Perfect. Later, she has two children name is Parker and Piper Pefect from Wacky Races Forever. She has a evil twin sister name is Pandora Pitstop from Wacky Races 2017. And she also had a mother name is Petunia Pitstop from Wacky Races 2017. Why dosen't she qualify? Penelope is a beautiful, sexy, sweet natured, attractive and bubbly southern belle. Although she is blind to the fact her guardian is her arch nemesis in disguise, she is very smart and often manages to get herself out of trouble before her true guardians the Ant Hill Mob can get to her in time. Penelope was an afterthought for the show. According to Iwao Takamoto, Joseph Barbera suggested that Wacky Races should have a female racer, so Takamoto and Jerry Eisenberg created and designed Penelope and her racecar, The Compact Pussycat, in two hours. The Compact Pussycat was never named during the opening, making it the first racecar never mentioned in the opening, with The Crimson Haybailer following in second. The Compact Pussycat doesn´t appear on The Perils of Penelope Pitstop, as it is replaced by a green limosine-like car. On some Gold Key Wacky Races comic books, adapted from episodes from the show, Penelope uses her beauty and charm to make Peter Perfect and Red Max fight over her, to pass them in the races. On a episode of The Perils of Penelope Pitstop, Penelope refuses to believe that the Hooded Claw and Sylvester Sneekly are the same person, after he changed to his true identity in front of her. She had two cameo appearances in Yogi´s Treasure Hunt, in the episodes Snow White and The Seven Treasure Hunters, where she´s dressed as Snow White (on her Wacky Races ''form) and voiced by Marilyn Schreffler, and ''Goodbye Mr. Chump. In inicial sketches for The Perils of Penelope Pitstop, Penelope was going to have a younger brother named Johnny, who had Dastardly and Muttley as his bodyguards, and would help The Ant Hill Mob But the idea got scrapped, and Dastardly and Muttley went to have their own show, Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines. In the episode Dash to Delaware, she and Peter were almost married, after they fell on one of Dick Dastardly´s plans to win the race. Penelope was arrested, along with the other Wacky Racers and Dastardly and Muttley, by Dastardly´s sheriff cousin in the reboot´s episode Smokey and The Racers. She was involved on a car wreck only on the original series´s episode The Wrong Lumber Race. In some countries, Penelope´s name changes: Pénélope Joli-coeur in France, Penélope Charmosa in Brazil, Penélope Glamour in Spain and Latin America, however, in another countries, like Portugal, Italy and Germany, didn´t changed Penelope´s name and in Japan, she was renamed Milk-chan and Dili Dolly in Hungary. Penelope is very athletic on her series, when everytime some sport is mentioned, she reveals that she was that sport´s champion in school, and in Wacky Races (2017) episode Hong Kong Screwy, she does martial arts. Penelope had three swimsuits, one on The Perils of Penelope Pitstop and two on Wacky Races (2017). On the episodes Off Track ''and ''Grandfather knows Dast from Wacky Races (2017), Penelope is called "giant pink flamingo" by Peter´s older brother Paul Perfect and by Dastardly´s grandfather. In the Wacky Races (2017) ''episode ''Sister Twister, Penelope is revealed to be a famed polite-ologist and has written a book named The Rules of Nice, and later in the episode, when Pandora, disguised as her, has trouble on keeping up with her sweet and good-natured personality and resorts to misdeeds. Penelope made various good deeds en route to the race. Also in the episode, two scouts tell Penelope (Pandora in disguise) that she´s more nicer, kind and much prettier than Pandora herself, to which she angrily replies that they´re identical twins, and the scouts emphasize that Penelope is more pretty than her. In It´s A Wacky Life, it´s reveals that she studied with Peter Perfect, Dick Dastardly, Muttley and The Gruesome Twosome in school and that if Dastardly was never born, she would be a astronaut who would land on Mars. Penelope´s original Wacky Races form appeared in It´s A Wacky Life, Sister Twister (for a brief second) and People Who Need Purple. Final Answer Well I'll chose for easy as me it's cut. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Good Removal Proposals